


when you (feel cold from being alone)

by Kate_ (Cronni)



Series: one-shot collection [1]
Category: Hyper Light Drifter
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Loneliness, POV Second Person, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cronni/pseuds/Kate_
Summary: When you travel the world, you can see them.
Series: one-shot collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062794
Kudos: 4





	when you (feel cold from being alone)

**Author's Note:**

> Hyper Light Drifter is a beautiful experience. This is inspired by my own feelings while playing it. If you have the chance to play this game, you should. The journey is lonely, but worth it.
> 
> All the screenshots are mine, taken during my playthrough. Makes me want to go back to some places to register it. I probably will.
> 
> I wrote this at 2am while dissociating and with a fever. I probably don't make much sense, but I hope I, at least, was able to convey what I was thinking.

When you climb up the mountain, you can see them.

Bodies hanging on the rocks, lifeless bodies that still keep their iron grip on the land. Fearing a pointless fall.

You feel cold, but you don’t know if it’s from the snow falling on your clothes, or from the reminder that others won’t reach the summit.

You are only the second one who did. Everyone else failed – except the warrior who saved you, that watches you with curious eyes.

When you jump through the swamp, you can see them.

Bodies drowned on the water, lower body vanishing from view. The water around is bloody, but the crimson never spreads. Bleeding forever, frozen in time.

You feel cold, but you don’t know if it’s from the freezing breeze that hits your skin, or the knowledge that others won’t pass these waters.

You are only the second one who did. Everyone else failed – except the warrior who saved you, that watches you go with blood on his clothes.

When you explore the forest, you can see them.

Buried on the ground, bodies hidden between the large trees. Bones mistaken by logs, corpses covered in crystals.

You feel cold, but you don’t know if it’s the magic lowering your temperature, or the realization that others won’t explore this forest.

You are only the second one who did. Everyone else failed – except the warrior who saved you, that watches you go while taking a ragged breath.

When you reach the desert, you don’t see them.

You see bones, but they’re way too small. Way too much. You see weaponry scattered on the sand. The blood is already gone, cleaned by the wind.

You feel cold. Cold against the warmth, you feel as empty as the desert you’re in. Because you know others won’t reach this place.

You are the only one who will do it. Everyone else failed.

The warrior’s smile is still in your memory. He saved you, but you were too late to return the favor.

You wield his sword and keeps walking.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cronni_)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cronni-kat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
